


Baby

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Top Lee Jeno, all things soft, jaemin is insecure of a body part, jeno loves him and everything of him, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno just wants Jaemin's attention and maybe for the younger to let him love or fuck him. Both would do."Pay attention to me too?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninthdreamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdreamie/gifts).



> dedicated for miss deni <3

"Baby," 

Jaemin hums, lifting his head from the book he was immersed in reading for the past half an hour. Jeno nuzzles his head on Jaemin's shoulder, finding a comfortable spot. 

"How long are you going to read that book, hm?" Jeno asks, resting his chin on Jaemin's shoulder, placing small kisses on his exposed neck.

"I literally just started reading this. You can't stop me, Lee Jeno. I'll have to finish this whole thing by Friday." Jaemin grumbles, focusing back on his book.

"Babyyyy," Jeno whines, tugging on Jaemin's shirt annoyingly. Jaemin clicks his tongue but doesn't push Jeno away, letting him wrap his arms around his waist. "Come on, baby."

"What do you want, Jeno?"

" _You_ ," 

Jaemin drops the book on his lap and sends a glare to his boyfriend who pouts sulkily at him. Jaemin leans close to Jeno's face, making the latter smile dumbly but his facial expression faltered when Jaemin poked a finger on his forehead.

"In your dreams, sweetheart."

Jeno whines again, shaking Jaemin slightly side to side while Jaemin goes back to reading. "You don't even read books at all. Why are you suddenly interested in this one?" 

Jaemin nudges Jeno's hands away yet Jeno doesn't budge as he keeps on clinging to Jaemin. "Can't you be happy for your boyfriend that he is starting to read and not waste his time going through his phone and ruining his eyes?"

"Since when did you care about that?" Jeno asks, confused. "I'm the one with bad eyesight in this relationship." 

"It's for my assignment,"

"Pay attention to me too? Is your assignment more important?"

"You're really…challenging me, Lee Jeno." 

"Will that make you put down that book and let me fuck you?" Jeno's hands move down so they grip onto Jaemin's hips. 

"Oh?" Jaemin hums. "What makes you think I'd be that easy to give in?"

Jeno groans loudly, pressing his face onto Jaemin's broad back. "Jaemin-ah, Nana, Jaemin, Na Jaemin. Jaemin-ah, fuck. Just let me fuck you, please? You don't have to do anything,"

"Anything, huh?"

Jeno sighs softly, draping his arms around Jaemin's waist tighter. "Absolutely, baby. Please, hm? Let me fuck you, we haven't done anything yet for so long."

"Excuse me, Jeno? Do you remember the day before your presentation where you wanted good luck?" Jaemin asks with a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"And I got it, so please?" Jeno whines, presses kisses on Jaemin's neck area. He is highly grateful that Jaemin enjoys wearing oversized shirts that show too much skin and will always, _always_ make him look smaller than he is. Jeno's lips moved sensually across Jaemin's neck to his shoulder blade.

"Wha– _ah!_ What are you doing?" Jaemin stifles his moan, hands immediately placed onto Jeno's thighs. "Hey, Lee Jeno."

"Please, Jaemin. Please? Let me just–" Jeno traces his fingers under Jaemin's shirt. "Let me love you,"

And who is Jaemin to ever deny such a sweet offer from his sweeter boyfriend? He places the book on the drawer beside their bed and Jeno cheers a quiet yes. Jaemin turns around in Jeno's hold and loops his arms around him. 

"My prince charming, will you do the honors of loving me now that I put away the distraction you seem to dislike?" Jaemin teases him by stroking his finger along Jeno's chin. Jeno nods vigorously, almost like a puppy and Jaemin's heart skips a beat from how cute he is.

"I'd rather fuck you to be honest but please." Jeno mumbles, nuzzling his head on Jaemin's shoulder. "I want you,"

"Then, I'm all yours." Jaemin whispers, planting a soft kiss on Jeno's forehead. Jeno sighs in relief and starts to trail kisses on every exposed skin of his boyfriend.

Jeno's hands get underneath Jaemin's shirt to rub on his sides sensually. The touches send tingles all over Jaemin's body and he squirms, giggles leaving his mouth. 

"That tickles!"

Jeno chuckles fondly and kisses Jaemin square on the mouth. "You're just too sensitive,"

Jeno is quick with his hands as he slowly travels his hands south to palm onto Jaemin's bulge, eliciting a soft moan. He tugs onto the shorts Jaemin has on and Jaemin laughs in the midst of shimmying himself out of it.

"Aren't you a little too enthusiastic today, huh?" Jaemin boops Jeno's nose with an adorable smile decorating his face. 

Jeno groans in embarrassment and hides his face in Jaemin's chest. The laughter that leaves Jaemin made his chest rumble and Jeno loves it. Loves everything that has to do with making Jaemin happy. Loves it when it's because of him.

"Grab the lube for me, baby, will you?"

"Says I won't do anything but look at this, hm?" Jaemin pecks his cheek and stretches out an arm to reach the bottle of lube in the drawer but he couldn't reach far, resulting in him pushing Jeno down with his weight.

Jeno catches him by the waist while Jaemin mumbles a sorry and Jeno has never felt so entranced by another human being in his whole life. With the prettiest smile, Jaemin passes Jeno the lube. 

Jeno taps on Jaemin's ass, making the younger cock his eyebrows at him curiously. "What? I can't touch what's mine?"

"Who says that's yours, mister?" 

"You did," Jeno replies, eyes turning into the beautiful crescents Jaemin has always loved. Jaemin cups Jeno's cheeks with one hand and squishes them, letting out a fake scoff.

"Yes, I did. So, I expect a princess treatment tonight."

Jeno only smiles back because of course, he would. He would do anything for the love of his life. Jeno flips them over, hovering over Jaemin as he undresses himself in seconds, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"Okay, princess." Jeno is left to his briefs only and Jaemin with his oversized t-shirt hanging off one shoulder. "You know, you look pretty cute today."

Jaemin rolls his eyes to cover up his shyness. "I look cute every day," Jeno nods in agreement and taps on Jaemin's bare thighs.

"Sure you do, so would the princess carely lift up Your Highness' legs so I can prep you?" Jeno fakes an accent which made Jaemin huff in disbelief. "Don't make fun of me, okay? I'm trying here."

"You suck at acting, just–" Jaemin lifts his knees up to his chest and Jeno lets out a cute coo. "Just shut up, Jeno!"

"You're wearing the pretty panties, how can I?" Jeno smiles so genuinely that Jaemin can't even bear to smack it off his face, so he just turns to the side to hide his red face in his pillow.

"Too bad if the panties get dirty, huh?" Jeno says, his voice suddenly going deeper. Jaemin whimpers from the sudden change, getting slightly aroused by it too but he nods. 

The panties are pulled down and thrown somewhere on the floor and Jeno is feasted with the sight of an embarrassed Jaemin who hides his face further into his pillow as if trying to make himself small.

"Don't stare for too long, you fool." Jaemin grumbles, gripping onto his pillow.

"How can I not when you look this pretty for me?" Jeno leans down to leave a kiss on the crown of Jaemin's head and Jaemin huffs, pulling down the pillow just enough so he could see Jeno. The latter sends him another eye smile, making Jaemin's face burn again.

"Okay, babe. Look at me while I prep you, hm?" Jeno says, opening the bottle and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his palm.

"You're really milking this, aren't you?"

"Of course," Jeno answers happily and leans down, nuzzling his hair on Jaemin's thighs. "How do you want this?"

"Can you stop asking that already? You're making me go crazy– _Ahh!_ Cold!"

"That's my job, Nana." Jeno snickers, the innocent smile on his face contrasts the tone of his voice and Jaemin really, _really_ wants to smack his face. Jeno prods his lubed finger around the pucker of Jaemin's hole, making the younger suck in a sharp breath.

"J-Jen–That–" Jeno shushes him with a chaste kiss on his lips. "Hng, m-more." Jeno adds another finger, stretching Jaemin open with the most care. A lewd moan leaves Jaemin's mouth when Jeno's finger hits his prostate. " _There_ , t-there."

"Doing so good for me, aren't you, baby? A good boy just for me." Jaemin whimpers from the praise and his thighs wrapped around Jeno, trembles. His aching cock desperately needs relief.

" _Jeno–please_ ," Jaemin sobs, back arching from the bed just from the pleasure of Jeno's fingers. Jeno adds a third finger for safety measures, making sure Jaemin is prepared well.

"Pretty baby," Jeno takes out his fingers, wipes them on the sheets, earning a whine from Jaemin who in the midst of his arousal, manages to nag at him. "Why are you so chatty? You're gonna hurt your throat,"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to fuck you so good you see stars and my baby only deserves the best," Jeno says as he affectionately caresses Jaemin's soft pink hair. "Ready?"

"Yes,"

"I don't think I can hear you. My baby should talk louder, clearer. Beg for it,"

Jaemin whimpers, feeling so aroused that he bucks his hips but Jeno pins his hips down. Jaemin raises his head to look at Jeno who stared back eagerly.

"Jeno, baby, babe, fuck me. Take me, all of me. Please, fill me up. I want you, I want you so much. It's too much, please–" Jeno kisses his words away as he slowly enters him. 

"You're taking me so well, baby. So good. For me and only me, hm?" Jaemin nods, tears pathetically run down his rosy cheeks. "Nana, baby? Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Just go–move, move please." Jaemin pleads, hands fully covering his face. 

"Baby, give me your hands."

"No," 

"Nana,"

"Noooo,"

"Jaeminnie,"

Jaemin slowly peels off his hands and sees Jeno reaching out his own hands. "There's no need to be shy. I love your hands, baby."

"Why would you? They're ugly and chubby and so big." Jaemin complains yet holds onto Jeno's hands. Jeno's slender long fingers seizes his lover's hands and brings them to his lips, taking his sweet time to place gentle, loving kisses to each finger. "Stop that,"

"Your fingers are pretty, Jaemin." Jeno whispers, kissing the back of Jaemin's hand tenderly. "They're cute, they fit in mine and everything about you is pretty, you know that." Jeno places a soft kiss on Jaemin's palms then holds them on his own face.

"Your fingers are pretty, I like them the way they are. I like how they feel against mine. I like how you wear rings and I like how pretty it looks intertwined with mine," Jeno interlaces their fingers, "They fit like a puzzle, see?"

Jaemin glances at their hands and Jeno gives him a genuine smile, reassuring him of it. "Are you sure?"

"Certainly, absolutely, a hundred percent sure." 

Maybe it was the bright tone of Jeno's voice or the way his shining eyes lit up but it manages to bring out a small smile out of the younger. 

"You trust me, don't you?" Jeno asks.

"I do, absolutely, a hundred percent." 

Jeno laughs heartily, pulling Jaemin's hands to drape over his shoulders and Jeno pushes in deep until he bottoms out. Jaemin clutches onto Jeno's bare back tightly, clawing his nails against his pale skin. 

"I love you,"

"I love you," 

Jeno's hands gripped firmly on Jaemin's hips as he pounds into him at a hard and fast pace, making the bed creak with each one. A thought in the back of his mind tells him it would leave a bruise on Jaemin's body and his heart flutters, possessiveness at the tip of his fingers.

Jaemin's moans get loud and louder and he throws his head back, exposing his long neck. His bangs matted against his sweaty forehead and his hair bounces from how fast Jeno is. Jeno tucks his head in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, kissing the smooth skin then proceeds to suck them into pretty pinkish red marks.

"Harder, more, Jeno, so–so good... _so good_." Jeno glances at his lover whose eyes rolled back in pleasure, saliva drooling down his chin, tears staining his cheeks and his pleads get more desperate. Jeno deems the younger has slipped into his headspace and he just wants to kiss him senseless already.

"Too much, too much, Jeno. T-too much," Jaemin cries, head turning side to side and thrashing his legs around.

"Baby," 

Jaemin whimpers.

"Baby,"

He moans.

"Baby, do you wanna cum?"

He sobs, nodding vigorously, messing up his hair and Jeno gives him a lingering kiss. "Come for me, baby." 

"I love you," Jaemin immediately exhales in relief, releasing his orgasm and closes his eyes as he comes down from his high. Jeno kisses his temple, "I'm close, Nana."

Jeno comes undone, filling Jaemin up with his cum yet some white oozes out of his hole. Jeno catches back his breath and he flinches when a finger makes contact with his warm cheek. Jaemin looks exhausted yet a grateful, genuine smile is on his lips as he strokes his finger along Jeno's cheek.

"So beautiful,"

"You're more beautiful, baby."

"Thank you, Jeno." Jaemin cups both of Jeno's cheeks with his hands, raising himself up to plant a thankful kiss to his lips. Jeno chases after his lips when Jaemin parts away. "I love you,"

"I love you, Jaemin."

"I'm sleepy," Jaemin yawns, eyes half-lidded and his body slowly softens into the mattress. "I love you, dummy, my idiot, I love you, mine."

"I love you, baby." Jeno presses his lips on Jaemin's eyebrow long and sweet. "Go to sleep, I'll take care of you, I'm right here."

"My lovely person, I love you most, Jeno. I–"

Jeno smiles brightly, eyes turning into crescents as he admires Jaemin's sleeping state and the way his chest rises steadily while soft snores were heard.

"I love you most, Jaemin."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter @starwreck hmu


End file.
